


Did you know I'm here to stay?

by sofaraway_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Drabbles, Fluff, I Am Soft af for these two, M/M, Sappiness, Two dorks in love in every universe, just fluff so much fluff, no sad times here, prompts, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofaraway_dream/pseuds/sofaraway_dream
Summary: Drabbles about (one of) our favorite duo and fluffy Shit.There's no Angst here my kids! Unless the situation calls for some but otherwise this is fluff and the many, many ways Promptis is sweet and soft for each other in every possible universe out there.Yes, there are AUs here too.





	1. Yik Yak

**Author's Note:**

> so I ran a poll with four prompts and have decided to write in order of most popular vote to least popular. I'm planning on choosing prompts this way since it's easier and also y'all get to choose what I write yay!
> 
> Polls are conducted on my Twitter, next poll will be posted after the current drabbles are done.
> 
> Now onto the first prompt: a yik yak post!
> 
> Prompt: "For every ^ I will throw a peanut at my roommate."
> 
> "STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST. IM COVERED IN THESE THINGS!"

* * *

It's another slow day in Insomnia. Summer has come and the heat, though not as bad as it was outside the Walls, was still hot enough to drive Insomnia's citizens inside to the shade and coolness of their homes.

Unfortunately in Noctis' apartment building, the most expensive and luxurious building in Insomnia (after the Citadel), the air conditioning was broken. Yes, the air conditioning in the second most up to date building was broken.

Noctis is lying on the floor of his living room, listless and sweaty in a pair of boxers and nothing else, almost able to nap but it's too hot to actually fall asleep so he dozes quietly. Meanwhile Prompto, his best friend, lies on the couch opposite him, clad only in a pair of boxers and a thin, cotton tank top. His blonde hair sticks to his face, eyes glazed over as he cracks peanut shells and shovels the peanuts in his mouth almost automatically.

Ignis had called earlier and informed them that the air conditioning would be fixed within three hours. So far, it's been fifteen minutes since then.

And Prompto is so, so bored and tired.

He comes back to himself, just enough to look down at Noctis whose eyes are closed but he is obviously not asleep judging by the frown on his face and his unrelaxed body. He's about to call out to Noctis, suggest a round of Mortal Kombat on their console system when Prompto's phone beeps from its position on the carpeting.

He picks it up, ignoring Noctis' grumbles at him to stop moving. It's a yik yak notification and Prompto's eyes widen slightly as an idea starts to form.

Let it be known, summer days are meant for dumbasses like him to pull dumbass shenanigans. He smirks as he opens his yik yak account and types in a post, smirking harder as almost immediately the post begins to get upped.

Humming to himself satisfied, he grabs the bag full of empty peanut shells and picks one out. Looking at the amount of ups his post has received (which is ten right now), he starts throwing the empty shells at Noctis.

Noctis doesn't grunt or move at the first couple of shells hitting his hair and sticking in it. He doesn't move either as they land on his chest. He does crack open one eye as one shell lands on his nose.

"Prompto, what the hell are you doing?" He grouses, too tired to move to brush the shells off that stick to his sweaty body. Prompto grins and replies cheekily. "Just what the public wants, Your Highness. I put up a Yik Yak post. And it's nearly at eighty ups so..." He trails off and throws more peanut shells at his best friend.

There's more than enough peanut shells to bury Noctis underneath them. Already more than thirty shells have made their sticky home on Noctis' bare chest.

"Stop it, Prompto." Noctis says weakly, too tired to deal with his shit. Prompto grins.

"It's what the public wants." He repeats and smirks harder as Noctis groans and reaches for his own phone, opening up Yik Yak almost angrily. Prompto watches him type something furiously and throw his phone back onto the carpet. Prompto's own phone beeps with a notification and he laughs as he reads Noctis' reply to his post.

"For every ^ I'll throw a peanut at my roommate." is his post and it's almost at two hundred ups.

And underneath, his best friend's reply; "STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST. IM COVERED WITH THESE THINGS."

Prompto grins as he looks back at his unmoving friend.

"Noct."

"..."

"Noct, I only threw eighty shells. I gotta throw a hundred and twenty more. It's what the public wants."

"Prompto, I don't care if it's so hot I'm nearly melting to death here, I'll throw you out into the sun."

"In my boxers?! Noctis, how could you?"

"Throw one more peanut and you'll be naked in the hallway."

"I don't think that would make a very good impression on your public, would it?"

"Prompto, I swear to god, stop."

"But there's only fifty left! I don't have two hundred peanut shells anyway."

It's another warm day in Insomnia. Two young boys squabble back and forth about whether or not a hundred and thirty shells is enough even though the Yik Yak post had now nearly three hundred ups. (One of the boys suggests even one peanut shell is one too many to pull shenanigans for a hot day like this.)

Prompto smiles as he stares down at his best friend, now sleeping quietly with his head in Prompto's lap. Noctis had made him move down onto the carpet floor so he could use his lap as a pillow.

The air conditioning comes back after three hours as Ignis said and Prompto sighs in relief. It's cooler now, cool enough to fall asleep.

He keeps smiling, soft and small, as he falls asleep as well, the warmth in his chest as comforting as the weight of the raven head in his lap.

* * *

 


	2. Pent Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is walking down the hallway at school/work and Person B walks up behind them and pulls on their bag to get their attention and Person A flips out in self defense mode and this is really awkward because I've you pinned against the wall with my elbow in your throat and our faces are inches from each other and we are ~just friends~ but holy fuck do you look hot when you're mad and you just pinned me against a wall and there is a lot of possible sexual tension here lord help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took..... a gosh long amount of time to update hoo boy
> 
> anyway I am uhh hoping to continue being regular but let me be real I'm lazy and depressed and Shit keeps happening and I lose my motivation to write a lot but let's see.
> 
> Also I More or less sort of ignored certain parts of the second half of the prompt oops!!!

* * *

 

Noctis groans quietly to himself as he slams his shoe locker shut. He's sore all over, grouchy from lack of sleep and highly irritated by the tabloids that, once again, were talking shit about his father as usual.

He huffs, irritated and on edge and he wishes he could have gotten more of this energy out but Gladio had refused to properly spar with him so early in the morning, saying that he'd be too tired for school and would sleep through the entire day and cause Ignis to yell at him. So all Gladio had done was make Noctis practice his warps and run a few miles to build stamina but that wasn't enough to blow off his energy.

He felt so pent up, boxed in and just angry. He hadn't felt this way in ages.

As Noctis rounded a corner, still fuming and annoyed, he suddenly feels a yank on his bag. He reacts fast, immediately twisting around to grab the attacker and slam them up against the wall. He's slightly growling, about to summon a weapon when he notices who it is.

"Prompto...?" He blinks. Once, twice. Yep, he's got his best friend trapped against a wall and Prompto looks like he's... blushing?

"Uhhh... hey Noct! Umm, I guess you didn't hear me calling you, I totally did not expect you to like uhhh grab me like this and umm... could you let me down, please?" Prompto's voice is a squeak towards the end, his usual cheer and bluster faded away in face of his embarrassment and predicament. Noctis blinks and moves his face closer to Prompto's face which, if it was possible, turns an even darker splotch of red. Noctis notes how it makes his freckles stand out even more, and how the red appears to spread down towards his neck and chest.

He smirks as he hears Prompto gulp audibly and silently thanks the Astrals for giving them a clear coast as other students had still not arrived.

"Umm... ummm Noct could you please let me g- WHA-?"

Noctis yanks Prompto down for a kiss, demanding and all teeth and Prompto whimpers, unable to do much except open his mouth to Noctis' insistent tongue and stay quiet as the Prince kisses away his frustration and pent up energy. Prompto's gasping for breath, Noctis not letting him breathe as he practically devours his mouth and bites hickies into his neck and chest and when the heck did Noct unbutton his shirt?!

"Noct! We are at school, stop! Someone might come!" Prompto tries to push Noctis away from him and the Prince complies obediently but Prompto does not like the look in Noct's eyes, hungry and lustful and they don't leave his hands that work to straighten his shirt and button it up again. "Honestly, Noct! If you wanted a kiss, you could have said so. I'd give you one." Prompto scowls as he fixes his tie, grumbling at the charmless Prince who just tugs his hands into his pockets and fixes Prompto with an unrelenting stare. He looks back up towards Noctis and bites his lip, tries to pretend he's not leaning against the wall as his legs weren't properly working because of Noctis' kiss. "Dude, what? What's wrong?"

Ah, Prompto. He always somehow knew when Noctis was having one of those days. Noctis smiles, small and shy. "Sorry for jumping you like that. You kind of looked cute but I shouldn't have done that in this kind of place. I'm sorry." He doesn't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later, when they are in the safety of his apartment, doing homework, playing video games and cuddling together.

Prompto looks at his boyfriend a little bit longer before he sighs. "Okay, Noct. But you have to promise to tell me, okay?" He moves forward, places a small peck on Noct's cheek before walking ahead. Noctis starts to follow Prompto but stops as Prompto suddenly turns around with a small smirk on his face. "Prompto what-"

"You looked kind of hot like that. Angry and growling. I wonder if you can do that in bed too." Prompto is smirking and Noctis, though shocked at first, finds himself smirking back. Oh, Prompto had no idea what he'd just given the go ahead to.

He moves forward, wraps an arm around Prompto's waist and he walks him to class. Leaning a bit, he whispers into Prompto's ears and smirks at the blush that spreads.

Prompto always gave him a release, however he liked it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos and a comment, they mean so much thank you!
> 
> I'm on twitter's as Chocobo_Boi now!!


	3. Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm at a museum and I'm really bored so I took a selfie and a really hot museum guard said please don't take pictures of the art and I apologized and explained I was taking selfies and he winked and said "I know.""
> 
> that's the text post basically, summarized, it's not word for word but eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, taking forever to update small drabbles: it's an art shush
> 
> anyway I'm not running any polls till I finish the current ideas I got so....
> 
> I'll update hopefully soon again!
> 
> Please wait!

* * *

 

Prompto Argentum is a boy who deeply loves two things, chocobos and his camera. And currently as there were no chocobos and he didn't have his camera on him, he'd just have to resign himself to pure boredom on this college field day trip with his photography class. Their local museum is large enough to be grand but unfortunately does not have art or statues that capture Prompto’s attention.

And besides, most of the items in this museum were cheap fabrications or hilariously bad knockoffs. The place survived mostly because of its unusual acceptance of weird, fabricated shit.

Prompto wonders why the lecturer thought they'd be inspired by cheap imitations and knock offs. Then again, there isn't much to expect from a man who dresses in what seems to be nothing more than scarves all the time so like, whatever, Prompto guesses.

He hums softly as Professor Izunia waxes poetry about the very weird caricature drawing of some king from long ago. Honestly Prompto isn't even listening to Izunia anymore, he's just vaguely taking in the information about “a selfless king… gave up everything for his people… the gods betrayed him and his people did the same… no one appreciated his sacrifice…”

Wait, was his professor crying?! What the hell?

Prompto stares at Professor Izunia, whose openly crying with his hands crossed over his heart, his classmates giving each other sideways glances as their Professor continues to sob “over the tragedy” and dismisses them to wander around the museum for the rest of their two hours.

Prompto sometimes thinks about what kind of a person his Professor really is and wonders whether their college just accepted a madman because they were desperate for teachers.

Anyway, it's easy to get lost in the art for what? Maybe a few minutes and Prompto is bored. He really doesn't understand why they are at this mock museum like seriously what was the goddamned use? He sighs and looks around, notices that he's in a reasonably private area of the museum, the lighting filtering in from the big windows look nice and he decides, eh why not!

Impromptu (heh) selfie shoot! Maybe he can instagram something funny/weird, he muses as he fishes his phone out of his pocket, positions himself in a way that the light falls on him in a flattering way and some of the art can could be seen in the backdrop. Dropping a peace sign and a slight kissy face, he snaps a selfie, checks the photo and deems it satisfactory after a few seconds of deliberation. He hums, moving to another area, looking for another area to take another selfie. He comes across an old statue, a father resting his hand on his son’s head, (a king with his son, the plaque Prompto reads says) he takes another selfie, this time a huge bright grin on his face, his freckles prominent in the afternoon golden light, and he hums, deliberating the photo again.

“Hey, please don't take photos of the artwork.” A soft, low voice says near him. Prompto lets out a screech, nearly dropping his phone and he whips around to see a really hot security guard watching him with amusement in his eyes, a slight smirk on his really luscious lips holy shit how the hell did they look that shiny? Was it lipgloss? And holy shit his eyes. His very, very blue, almost that summer sky color blue eyes, were staring at Prompto with such intensity he could feel himself shiver involuntarily. Prompto clutches his phone, tries to will away his blush and coherently reply.

“I uhhh… wasn't taking photos of the artwork. I was… I was taking selfies.”

The guard’s smirk widens a tad bit more and he walks by Prompto, pressing a slip of paper into his hand as he walks by.

“I know.” The black spiky haired, blue eyed security guard gives Prompto one final shot to his heart and his nerves, gives him a goddamned _wink_ and he's gone.

Prompto stands where he is for like five minutes he thinks but it's actually just a few seconds and he looks down at the paper he's been left with.

  
It's a number. And it's followed by a name and a message.

_Noctis. Text me???_

Prompto would have screamed but he's in a museum and yeah, he tells his classmate Cindy about the encounter and later, that night he finally works up the courage to text the really cute guy.

Overall, Prompto would rate the day a 9/10.

(Minus points for Professor Izunia being weird.)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really appreciate it and would like if you'd drop a comment telling me how you liked it, please drop a kudos too and just well, enjoy this I guess.
> 
> See you in the next one.
> 
> twitter: Chocobo_Boi

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy it? did you hate it? was it too frigging soft? well shit man, I warned you this is an angst-free zone.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment! I appreciate every comment and kudos and love talking to you guys and hearing from you on how to do better!
> 
> See you all in the next prompt! It's a high school days one ohohohoho ;3c


End file.
